Loud Pairings
by Exotos135
Summary: A collection of short stories, centered around a pairing. You can suggest which pairing-with accompanied chapter length-you'd like to see next in the reviews.
1. Lori and Luan

Lori was searching through her old objects when she came across a peculiar thing: her old braces, which she was sure she got rid off years ago. Nevertheless, the braces quickly reminded her of Luan, the only Loud kid who had braces.

That got her into thinking, perhaps she felt lonely sometimes? After all, she was her only sibling with braces, ignoring Lola's retainers of course...

And then, she got an idea.

 _A couple seconds later..._

Lori looked around as she went downstairs until she spotted Luan, sitting on the couch and watching some sort of comedy movie...where the villain was using a skeleton head as a hand puppet.

"Don't lose your head, they said. It's easy, they said." the villain said in a sarcastic tone, shortly before changing his tone to an angry one. "Well, look at you now, Freddy! Look at you now!"

Luan giggled. "Haha! Black comedy!"

Having seen her sister, Lori smiled and quickly went to her side, though she sneaked behind the couch before catching her attention. "Oh hi, Lori." the comedian greeted, slightly unnerved. "What is it?"

Lori gave her sister a smile before flashing her teeth, revealing she was now wearing her old braces. Don't worry, she cleaned them first.

"Oh, you're wearing braces again." Luan said, though her tone was less of surprise and more of wonder. "I thought you stopped using them years ago."

"Well, I thought that just for today, we could be..." the teenager leaned forward and whispered in Luan's ear, "Braces twins."

This immediately got the comedian pumped, and, without warning, Lori sat next to her, placed her arm around Luan's shoulder and promptly took a selfie of the two together. Luan then took the phone, added a couple hashtags and handed it back to Lori.

One of the hashtags were "Brace yourselves," and Lori gave a look to Luan afterwards. "Hey, you can't say you didn't see that coming from me." she answered with a shrug.

Lori just laughed it off and she and Luan embraced each other in a hug.


	2. Leni and Lola

Leni sat on a desk while Lola, standing next to a blackboard, held a ruler. "Now repeat after me: I have no grace." the pageant girl said.

"I have no grace." Leni repeated, and it went so on and so forth.

"Lola has all the grace."

"Lola has all the grace."

"If I'm lucky, Lola will bath me in her grace so I can show the judges how truly graceful I am."

Leni hesitated before saying, "If I'm lucky, Lola will slap some of her grace on my face so I can shove my gracefulness down the judges throats."

The teenager smiled sheepishly as Lola gave her an "are you serious?" look of epic proportions. "Well, at least you got it more right than Lana ever did." Lola said, somewhat optimistically.


	3. Luna and Lola

_At the living room..._

Luna Loud was adjusting her acoustic guitar's tune when Lola came in and checked her out. It wasn't long before the rockstar noticed this and asked, "What is it?"

"Luna, I've been wondering, why don't you ever change your appearance even a little bit?" the little girl asked. "I mean, that look's nice for a while, but now it's out of fashion."

"Says the little girl who looks like a princess straight out of a fairytale." Luna rolled her eyes. "I got my fashion, and you got yours, and not even you could be able to make it better."

Lola smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Luna soon returned the smirk. "By your standards, it is."

 _At Lola and Lana's bedroom..._

Lola and Luna were giving each other's makeovers until they finally stopped and got ready to open their eyes.

"Now remember, whoever freaks out first loses, got it?" Luna said.

"Yeah, I got it." Lola replied.

And then they opened their eyes: Lola's face now looked like a mix between a rockstar and a punk, and Luna looked like a princess, or a clown, or the princess of clowns.

Both girls freaked out at the same time, and they pointed at each other and stated "Jinx!" before fleeing the room.


	4. Clyde and Lucy

Lucy knocked the door to Lincoln's bedroom and after hearing "come in!" she went inside.

"Lincoln, I was wondering if you..." and then she saw Clyde was nearby. Despite her hair covering her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't knew you had a visitor."

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure Clyde can wait while you tell me your poem." Linc said.

"Actually, I kinda made my own poem." Clyde blurted. "Perhaps I could ask her for advice."

"Really?" Lucy asked, sounding interested. Well, as interested as an emo-tionless girl could be.

And so, Clyde took out his poem and read it out loud:

 _Your beauty is very clearly seen_

 _But I'm sure you're also kind,_

 _And for that reason, it is why_

 _You're always, in my mind._

Lincoln and Lucy were left speechless.

"So, what do you think?" Clyde asked.

"Is this about Lori? 'Cause I don't think it fits her." Linc answered. "What do you say, Lucy?"

The emo's smile and blush was all the answer they needed.

"Would you like to be poem pals with me?" she awkwardly asked as she grabbed Clyde's hand.

"Wait, what?!" Linc exclaimed.

"Sure, I guess." Clyde shrugged.

" _Wait, what?!_ "

"Great, come to my room when you're finished so we can work on our poems." Lucy said.

And so she left, leaving behind a bewildered Lincoln and Clyde.

"What just happened?!" Linc exclaimed, earning only a shrug from his best friend.


	5. Luna and Lincoln

***Requested by littlealexmartinez61910**

.

At his bedroom, Lincoln took off his shoes and was ready to take off his socks when he got an idea. He whistled, and this somehow made Luna appear in his room immediately.

"What do you need, bro?" she asked.

"I'm wondering if the phrase "rock your socks off" can be taken more literal," Linc pointed at his socks as Luna got an idea of what he wanted, "Can you rock in such a way that it will take off my socks automatically?"

The rockstar chuckled as she was suddenly next to a couple of speakers so big, it made Linc wonder how-and most importantly when-she put them in his room. "You're so going to regret wondering that."

And one slight play of her guitar later, Lincoln's bedroom window was thrown out of the house as it shook violently for a couple seconds before suddenly stopping. Back at Linc's room, both his and Luna's hair had frizzled like crazy, and they-just like the house-shivered for a while before stopping altogether.

Once he finished shivering, Linc looked at his feet...and saw he still had his socks on. "Well, looks like it didn't work!" Lincoln exclaimed as he shrugged in disappointment.

"What!" Luna yelled as she cleaned her ears.

"It didn't work!" Lincoln yelled.

Luna stomped the ground. "Aw, dang it!"


	6. Lisa and Lola

Lola and Lisa were sitting at opposite ends of the former's table, where Lola served some fake tea to Lisa as she wrote something down a notepad. "And you act like you're drinking tea," Lola said, "Do you understand now, Lisa?"

"Experiment update, the subject seems to believe that treating me like how she would treat herself will bring some progress to this experiment, which is sadly mistaken," Lisa said out loud, focusing solely on her notepad. "when I write the next update, we'll see if the subject is smart enough to realize her mistake."

This immediately brought Lola's mood down. "Well, I guess I can see your point," she muttered.


	7. Lola and Luan

Luan was watching TV when she was approached by Lola. "Hey, Luan, mom had to swap a couple chores since Linc's not available today, so it's your turn to take out the trash," she informed the comedian.

The prankster formed a smirk. "Oh really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lola nodded, and a couple seconds later, Luan threw Lola herself down the trashcan. As Lola got up and watched in disbelief, Luan put on a pair of sunglasses as her siblings roared wildly.


	8. Clyde and Lynn

Clyde went into the Loud house's frontyard and was greeted by Lynn, who leaned against a tree. "So, I heard from Lincoln that you wanted to grow stronger?" she asked, giving the guy an intrigued look.

"Um, technically yes," Clyde replied. "I really just want to make myself look muscular so Lori will notice me, like Bobby."

Lynn chuckled at the boy's reason. "Please, Bobby's nothing more than a big sack of stupidity! Kinda like Leni, but a guy!" Lynn posed a bit as she explained, "If you wanna get strong, you got to get strong for strong's sake!"

But by the time she finished, Clyde was already on his way out. "In that case, I'm not interested, bye!" he shouted.

And so, Lynn smacked her head against the tree's trunk as she could only ponder, " _Why does this always happen?"_


	9. Lana and Lynn

At the backyard, Lana nervously watched Lynn from afar, playing with a football. As she swallowed her fears and gathered the courage to go to her, she eyed her hat and remembered how she got it:

.

A younger Lana played in the mud when she was approached by a younger Lynn, sporting her present self's clothing...alongside Lana's baseball cap. She then took off the cap and put it on the younger Lana, who gave it a look.

"Enjoy the hat, it's yours now." a younger Lynn reassured.

Thrilled by the gift, Lana smiled and cheerfully continued to play in the mud. The younger Lynn, simply left to allow the younger Loud to have fun.

.

So Lana got out of hiding, walked to Lynn and caught her attention. "I never thanked you for giving me the hat," Lana said, blushing and looking away. "Or, at least, I don't remember doing that."

Lynn gently smacked Lana's shoulder as she answered, "No biggie."

And so, the duo shook laughs and shared a chuckle before separating, with Lana giving Lynn a thankful look before putting her hat back on.


	10. Lana and Lucy

Lana, surprisingly hatless for once, went inside Lucy and Lynn's bedroom and saw Lucy wearing her red baseball cap. "Lucy, why are you wearing my hat?" she asked.

"The fact that it can obscure my vision grants me enhanced inspiration for my poems." the emo flatly answered. "Plus, I like the blood color you picked for it."

"Give me back my hat!" Lana demanded.

"No." Lucy stated.

And so, they fought for it.


	11. Lisa and Lincoln

Lincoln was watching TV when he noticed Lisa approaching him. "Oh hi Lisa," he greeted as the little genius sat next to him. "What is it?"

Lisa looked away and hesitated before asking, "Linc, can you teach me more about human emotions?"

Lincoln tilted his head. "...What?"

"I-It's not what you think," the girl clarified, blushing and twiddling her fingers. "I simply wish to know more about these emotions everybody exhibits from time to time, including the one I'm feeling right now."

That lead Lincoln to ask a simple question, "How would you describe it?"

"An intense desire to know more about these...emotions." from her tone, Lisa was clearly exasperated at repeating herself.

"That's curiosity," Linc brushed Lisa's hair, causing her to blush and slap his hands away, "And what you just felt was embarrassment!"

After adjusting her hair back to it's normal style, Lisa paused for a moment and gave Lincoln an annoyed glare. However, his cheerful smile made her realize the guy was just being playful.

"What other emotions can you teach me?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

Lincoln smiled, put his hand in her shoulder and said "Many more" as the duo exchanged smiles.


	12. Lucy and Luna

Luna was practicing with her guitar when she was approached by Lucy, of all people. "Hi Luna, I'm in a bit of a poet's block, can you help me with a poem?" the emo asked, earning a sympathethic smile from the rock fan. "Maybe give me a couple of sentences, see if I end up...inspired."

Luna thought about it for a moment and then came up with the next:

 _If you have said,_

 _"I don't really belong,"_

 _Then you should head,_

 _To the greener grass._

 _And if my words,_

 _You don't understand,_

 _Then you can go,_

 _And kiss my-!_

And then she took out a bass. The fish known as bass, to be exact. "Bass."

Lucy wrote the poem down and flatly said "thanks" before leaving the room. And then Luna noticed she still had the fish in her hands.

"Why did I have this in the first place?" she pondered.


	13. Lincoln and Ronnie

At the park, Lincoln and Ronnie sat together on a bench. "So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now..." Linc remarked.

"Yeah..." Ronnie responded. "Do you know what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

Linc shrugged. "Hold hands, I guess?"

So the duo eyed their hands before they held them together. And a couple seconds later...nothing happened. "Geez, this is so underwhelming," Linc blurted.

Ronnie silently nodded in agreement.


	14. Lisa and Leni

Leni watched a video about a guinea pig while Lisa analyzed Lily's sucker. "Hey, Lisa?" the teenager inquired.

"Yes, Leni?" the little genius replied.

"Why is this called a guinea pig if it's not a pig, and it doesn't come from Guinea?" Leni asked, scratching her head.

Lisa got ready to answer...and fell silent when she realized she didn't have an answer for it. 


	15. Clyde and Luna

Luna played her guitar on a bench when she was approached by a sad Clyde, who sat next to her. "What's up, Bro's bro?" she asked.

"Lori rejected my request for a date...again," the kid answered.

"Aw, how sad," Luna threw away her current guitar. "Let me play you a song in the world swaggiest violin."

Then she took out a violin shaped exactly like Mick Swagger and started to play it. It wasn't long before Clyde noticed, "Is that a violin shaped like Mick Swagger?"

"Yep!" Luna cheerfully answered before hugging the violin. "Isn't it awesome?"

Clyde looked away and thought, _"And they think I'm weird..."_


	16. Ronnie and Lynn

At the football field, Ronnie entered the field and was immediately attacked by a football... or would have been, had she not caught it effortlessly. "Nice try, Lame-O's sport sister," Lynn said, clearly not amused.

Lynn popped out of nowhere and folded her arms. "Well, good job blocking my attack Ronnie!" she said, slightly proud. "But can you protect Lincoln? Also, name's Lynn."

"Nice to meet you, Lynn," Ronnie replied, spinning the football while eyeing Lynn's crotch.

"Well, you already proved you can block attacks, but can you attack? Being able to do both is necessary if you want me to think you're a good girlfriend for my brother," Lynn explained while a football could be heard hitting something. "So, try to take me down, and we'll see if you really are worthy of being my brother's-"

But by the time Lynn looked at Ronnie, she was counting with a smug smile backwards. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Why are you counting backwards?" and a second later, Lynn grabbed her groin and howled in pain. "Ouch! My imaginary boy parts!" and seeing Ronnie holding back her laughter, she quickly assumed she was responsible. "What did you do?!"

"I struck your groin with a football while you were saying how I had to be capable of protecting your brother and that nonsense," Ronnie answered as Lynn got up. "Have I passed your test yet?"

"F-F-Fine, just don't hit me there again!" the sports girl hissed as she wobbled her way out of the field.


	17. Lori and Lisa

Lisa and Lori were watching TV when Lori said, "Hey Lisa, I got a question."

"Ask away," Lisa replied.

"How did you manage to graduate from college if you're not even old enough to enter kindergarden?" Lori asked. "You know, that start of basic human education?"

Lisa opened her mouth to respond...

But she had no answer to give. 


	18. Clyde and Ronnie

Ronnie Anne walked across the school hallways when she came upon Clyde, who came out of a locker. "Hey, Ronnie, I heard from Rusty Spokes, who heard from Liam, who heard from his girlfriend, who heard from her ex-boyfriend, who heard from his brother, who heard from Lucy, that you and Lincoln were dating," Clyde said, making the tomboy flinch. "Is that true?"

The girl leaned closer to Clyde's ear before whispering, "Well, the truth is," and then she grabbed the locker's door. "I'm not telling you anything."

She slammed the locker shut and walked away as Clyde exclaimed, "Okay, it was nice to talk with you!" 


	19. Lisa and Clyde

Lisa opened her room's closet and saw Clyde inside. Surprisingly, she wasn't fazed by this. "Hi Lisa, Lincoln suggested me that I should try to hang out with his sisters, and I picked you," Clyde explained. "So, what would you like to do?"

After a couple seconds in silence, Lisa sternly request, "Clyde, get out of my dang closet."

The black boy obliged and left, upon which Lisa grabbed his hand, gave him a smile and added, "Now let's go somewhere nice. How about the Amoosement Park?"

Clyde nodded and the duo promptly went there. 


	20. Ronnie and Lucy

Ronnie looked at the shadows, trying to make out Lucy's image in there...while the Loud stood by her side. "What are you looking at?" the emo asked.

"I'm looking for Lame-O's creepy emo sister, Creepy Poet-O," Ronnie answered, right before realizing who she was talking to.

She turned around and, one glance at the shadows later, she put her hands in her pockets and said, "I'm on a quest to get Lincoln's sisters' approval so we can date, and you're next on the list," and then she looked away. "So, how do I get your approval?"

"You must show me your poetic skills," Lucy flatly answered. "Lincoln is a poetic genius, so it would be good if his girlfriend was his equal."

Ronnie, not really believing the emo, rolled her eyes and gave Lucy a half-baked, sarcastic poem:

In the darkest storms,

In the rainiest days,

One look at his face,

Makes my worries fade away.

Lucy smiled, clapped slowly and said, "Good, not to Lincoln's extent, but you should be fine."

 _"That actually worked?!"_ Ronnie thought in disbelief.

"But remember, you still got to gain the approval of the rest of my sisters," Lucy said. "And that's easier said than done."

And then the emo walked into the shadows and just... vanished into the wall, leaving behind a baffled Ronnie.


	21. Leni and Lincoln

At the kitchen, Lincoln ate a peanut butter and saeurkrat sandwich when Leni went in and sat next to him. "Hi Lincoln!" she chirped.

"Hi Leni," the guy replied somberly.

Seeing her brother had left an extra pair of bread loafs, and some peanut butter and seurkrat, Leni smiled and prepared herself a peanut butter-saeurkrat sandwich as she replied, "What's wrong, Linc?"

"Nobody wants to share a peanut butter and saeurkrat sandwich with me," Linc answered. "I mean, I know a lot of people are going to tell me to take it like a man, but in a life as ordinary as mine, the smallest of things tend to hurt the most, you know?"

"I guess I can," and then Leni took a bite out of her sandwich, which immediately caught her brother's attention. "Hey, this doesn't taste too bad."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you're just too dumb to realize how terrible the sandwich tastes."

Leni smiled and put her hand in her brother's shoulder, "Or maybe, I just want to spend some time with my brother, and cheer him up."

Hearing that, the duo shared smiles and promptly ate their sandwiches. 


	22. Luna and Lana

Lana was about to go out to play in the mud when she was approached by Luna. "Hey, kid, I got something for you," she said before hending Lana... a rock.

And not any sort of special rock, or even one encrusted with a gemstone, no, it was a dumb, ordinary rock. "Thanks, but why did you bother to give me this?" Lana asked. "I thought you were more into music."

"Well, I guess you could say I'm fascinated by rock n' roll!" Luna answered.

The rock fan gave Lana a pair of thumbs and say "huh?" as she waited for the girl to get the joke. After a while, Luan popped out of nowhere and proudly said, "That's my sister!"

"You know, I think you should hang out with Luan a little bit less," Lana flatly remarked. 


	23. Clyde and Lori

Clyde looked over a picture book about Lori and Bobby's dates. "What does Lori see in Bobby?" he thought. "What does he have that I don't?"

Then, once he saw pictures showing Bobby being a complete idiot, he soon came to a realization.

"That's it!" he exclaimed victoriously. "Lori likes dumb boys!"

A couple seconds later, he hit the ground and sulked. "She's totally out of my league!"


	24. Ronnie and Lori

Lori watched in horror as she got several messages from Bobby. The first wasn't so bad,

"Hey, babe, I think we should spend sometime apart."

And then came the next message,

"And by that I mean I'm breaking up with you. Why, you may ask?"

Cue the last straw, "'Cause I want to date your sister, she's so much hotter than you."

"Bobby... what has happened to you?" Lori asked, heartbroken.

Nearby, Ronnie Anne hid behind a lamp and chuckled as she sent yet another message. "You say what about my butt?! I mean it's true, but come on!" Lori hissed.

Ronnie then turned to the readers and gestured them to keep quiet.


	25. Clyde and Lana

Clyde walked on the sideway when he saw a sad Lana sitting alone, on the ground, like a dog. "Hey Lana, what's wrong?" Clyde asked as he walked to the girl.

"My house doesn't have any mud for me to play with today!" the mud lover whined.

Feeling sorry for the little child, Clyde soon got an idea. "Hey, you know, my house might have a bit of mud in the frontyard..."

And Lana perked up as, a couple seconds later, she now rolled in the mud at the McBride's frontyard, while Clyde watched nearby.

"Thanks, Clyde!" Lana exclaimed.

"No problem, Lana," Clyde replied.


	26. Leni and Lana

Leni walked to the mall before she spotted Lana playing on the mud. Nothing unusual there, but it did make her wonder, why did Lana like mud so much?

"Hey, Lana!" Leni exclaimed, catching the tomboy's attention. "Why do you like mud so much?"

"Come here and see for yourself!" Lana replied, gesturing her older sister to come.

So Leni hesitantly went to the mud puddle and, sacrificing her beautiful dress in the process, sat down and played in it for a moment.

"See? It's fun!" Lana said as Leni looked around.

But after a while, Leni just said "I don't get it" with a shrug.


	27. Ronnie and Lana

Ronnie, on her quest for Lincoln's sister's approval, went to the house and was immediately splashed by mud. Once she turned around, she saw it was Lana playing in the mud... though soon enough, the young Loud was replaced by a younger version of Ronnie Anne, also playing in the mud.

"Hey, come here!" she called with Lana's voice, gesturing Ronnie to come forward.

The girl returned to reality and, flashing a smile, went to the mud and played alongside Lana. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play with me, but you're already in the mud, so I'll take it as a yes!" Lana said before splashing Ronnie once more.

"Yeah..." and then she asked, "So, about your brother and I dating-"

"You got my approval, on one condition," Lana replied before extending her hand to the tomboy. "Let's be mud pals!"

Ronnie smiled and sealed the deal as she said "It's a deal... mud pal," with utmost joy.

And so the duo continued to play in the mud as Lola watched in disgust before closing the curtain.


	28. Box

At the Loud House, Lori texted Bobby when she saw Leni watching their younger sisters playing in a huge cardboard box.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked, approaching the cardboard box.

"We're playing in the box!" Lana exclaimed.

"Living out our wildest imaginations," Lucy said.

"I'm a robot," Lisa said, sticking out her tongue.

"Even you, Lisa?" Lori pinched the bridge of her nose as her younger siblings "I thought you were a girl of science, why would you enjoy playing in a stupid box?"

"Are we the only ones who can see the deep complexity and endless possibilities a simple cardboard box can provide?" Lola hissed. "This box isn't stupid! You are the stupid!"

Offended by the remark, Lori stomped her way to her bedroom, followed by Leni. She slammed the door shut, reunited with Leni... and promptly threw a tanthrum. "Lola called me stupid! She basically called me a blonde! Waaaaa!" she cried. "Am I really stupid?"

"No, not at all," Leni replied, trying to comfort her older sister. "You just can't comphrehend the amazingly complexity that is the cardboard box."

"That isn't any better!" Lori whined. 


	29. Lola and Clyde

Lincoln took a couple of photos-using his phone-at a particular group: Lola... and Clyde, dressed like a blonde girl.

"Why am I doing this again?" Lincoln asked in annoyance.

"Because Clyde's fabulousness has to be caught on camera multiple times!" Lola proudly stated, earning an "Are you serious?" look from Lincoln. "Besides, you refused to join me!"

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but look at the bright side: if Lola snatches your phone and sends any of those photos to the internet, I will snatch away every chocolate she will ever have or receive," Clyde stated with a smug smile.

"Wait, what?!" the diva exclaimed in horror. "You never told me about that!"

"Did you really think I would become your partner just like that?" Clyde then pulled Lola closer and showed a peace sign. "Now smile for the camera!"

Linc took the next photo: a smiling Clyde with a nervous Lola forcing a smile.


	30. Lola and Ronnie

Next on the quest for Loud approvals, Ronnie stumbled across Lola Loud, the resident pageant diva of the family. "Well, if it isn't little Ronnie Anne!" Lola said with slight mockery. "Did you come here to get my approval of your and Lincoln's relationship?"

"How did you guess?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"I took a guess," Lola rolled her eyes, and remembering the time Ronnie and Lana spent together, hissed like a jealous girlfriend, "And no matter what you do, you went after my twin first before going for me! So no approval for you!"

And then Ronnie took out a brown tiara from her pockets. "Not even with this chocolate tiara I bought for _no reason_ whatsoever?" she asked with a smug smile.

 _"It must be as pretty as it is delicious, and it's really pretty!"_ Lola thought as her mouth drooled and her mind entered a trance by the sight of the object. "Okay, you got my approval, give me the tiara!"

The tomboy gave the tiara and mentally celebrated as Lola swapped her tiara with the chocolate tiara, posed a bit... and then ate the tiara.


	31. Clyde and Leni

Clyde walked to Leni, who was busy watching TV. "Hi Leni," Clyde greeted.

"Hi Clyde," the teenager responded.

"So, I was wondering something," the black boy said, twiddling his fingers. "Most of the sisters are known by nicknames, like Lisa's "The Smart One" or Lana's "The Dirty One" and Lola is "The Really Dirty One" and so on. What are you known as?"

"Oh, you know, I'm probably known as "The Pretty One" or "The Prettiest," Leni answered in a tone feigning pride. Then she got up and walked to the wall. "Or maybe, I'm "The Stupid One."

Clyde stuttered, feeling like something bad was about to happen. "L-Leni?"

"Or maybe I'm "The Dense One!" and as she continued, Leni banged her head against the wall, the banging growing more and more violent as she shed tears. Were they from rage? Were they from pain? Only Leni knew.

And the list went on, "The Idiotic One! The Moronic One! The Brain-dead! The Airhead! The-"

"Leni!" Clyde shouted.

Leni snapped, "What?!" at the boy as she turned to him, revealing her head was bleeding starting from the forehead.

"I don't see you as the prettiest, or the dumbest, or all those other stuff you said about yourself," Clyde said with a blush.

Leni narrowed her eyes while raising an eyebrow.

"I see you as the kindest," Leni blushed and gasped as Clyde continued. "And the nicest, the sweetest, and so on and so forth."

The black boy gave the blonde a smile, which she eagerly returned as she approached him. "Thanks, Clyde."

She then crouched down to his size and pulled him into a hug. And while he was shocked at this at first, Clyde soon returned the hug.

"I really needed that."


	32. Ronnie and Luna

Ronnie, on her ongoing approval quest, approached Luna. "So, hi, I'm the girl your brother, Lincoln, is dating," Ronnie told the rock girl. "How can I get your approval?"

"Show me how you shred, with these babies!" Luna answered, pointing at the giant speakers behind her.

She then handed Ronnie a guitar and a pair of headphones. "For protection," she clarified.

Ronnie put on the headphones, got ready to play the guitar, and mere seconds later, Luna flew out of the house and onto the dump as she shouted, "You got my approval!" with utmost pride.


	33. Luna and Leni

The teenagers rested on the house's backyard, their arms behind their heads as they watched the stars. "Hey, Luna, what's that big, circle star in the sky?" Leni asked, pointing at the moon.

"That's not a star, silly, that's the moon," Luna replied with a chuckle. "By the way, "Luna" and "Moon" mean the same thing."

It wasn't long before Leni saw the connection. "No, like, way," Luna smiled as Leni followed up with, "The moon was named after you?!"

Luna got a grim reminder that moment: She was talking to Leni.

"Yes, Leni, the moon was named after me," Luna said with a nod.

Leni then hugged her sister and said, "That's awesome!"

Luna soon returned the hug and replied, "No, Leni, you're awesome."


	34. Lincoln and Lily

Lincoln gave Lisa a goodnight kiss-on the forehead, perverts-and was about to leave when he saw Lily looking at him. He then approached her and gave her a smile.

"Goodnight, dear flower," he gently whispered.

And then he kissed her cheek.

The baby laughed and grabbed Lincoln's cheek before exclaiming, "Lincoln!"

The boy just smiled and brushed the baby's head. "Yes, that's my name, Lily," he said as the baby girl fell asleep. "Now's your time to sleep. Goodnight."

And with that said, Lincoln gave Lily her blanket and left shortly afterwards.


	35. Clyde and Luan

Clyde walked across the street as the devious prankster Luan Loud watched him walk, ready to unleash a barrage of pranks upon him. However, once she pulled a string supposed to activate the pranks, all the jokes and pranks attacked her instead.

And then Clyde approached her, "I don't get it, all this stuff was supposed to hit you!" she whined. "What happened?!"

The boy then revealed he put a "Jokes on Me" note behind Luan's back. "Nice," Luan said with a smile.


	36. Ronnie and Lisa

Ronnie, in her ongoing approval quest, stumbled upon Lisa and Lily's bedroom and saw Lisa sitting on her chair. "I was expecting you, Ronnie Anne," she said with a pleased tone.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase: I want your approval on Lincoln and I dating," Ronnie stated.

"To gain the approval of a genius, you must show your intelligence!" Lisa stated, forming a smile. "And I have the perfect question for that!"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"The females of the Loud family then to have a four-letter name/nickname that starts with the letter L," the brunette then pointed at Ronnie. "So here's the question: If you and Lincoln have a daughter, what would you name her!"

The tomboy rolled her eyes, "What if we have a boy instead?" she asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, buddy," Lisa replied, before barking, "Now answer the question!"

"Well, I'd probably name her Lisa," Ronnie answered.

The little genius flinched and blushed, clasping her hands together in ecstacy. "R-Really?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Nah, I'd name her Leah or Leia," Ronnie answered with a chuckle.

Lisa remained silent for a moment, before chirping, "Ronnie, consider yourself approved!"


	37. Luna and Lisa

Lisa Loud grabbed a note and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Fellow intellectuals, I'm your newest classmate, Lisa Loud," she started as a figure went inside the room. "And though I agree with you that this is not only unexpected, but redundant since I already passed college, I will still request that you accept me into this class, and-"

"Sup, sis?"

Lisa flinched and turned around to see it was none other than her older sister, Luna Loud, with her hands on her hips and sporting a wide smile. "Ready for kindergarten?" she chirped.

"I, uh, was practicing my introduction," Lisa hastily answered.

"Introduction?" Luna grabbed and read Lisa's note, right before handing it back and brushing her hair. "Lisa, you don't need one of these. You just have to say your name and introduce yourself, nothing more."

"But Luna, this is something I haven't experienced before. I just went straight to college without any prior education," Lisa explained. "What if I mess something up? What if I end up making more enemies than friends?!"

Luna put her hands on Lisa's shoulders and told her, "Now listen, Lisa, you'll have to go through kindergarten eventually. The faster you deal with this, the better."

Lisa looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers. "Hey, how about we do this: once your day at the kindergarten is over, we'll go eat some ice cream. _Chocolate_ ice cream."

The little genius flashed a smile and she and Luna raised their fists victoriously while proclaiming, "To the kindergarten!"

 _-A couple seconds later-_

A giant jelly monster was playing with the other kindergarteners as Luna and Lisa were literally kicked out of the building, with Luna looking at Lisa with an angry look.

"You just had to create another monster, didn't you?" she asked, arms folded.

The future rockstar looked away and Lisa somberly looked at the ground as she said, "Sorry, mommy."

"What did you call me?" Luna asked, legitimately surprised.

"Nothing!" Lisa corrected with a nervous smile.


	38. Clyde and Lily

Clyde walked towards Lincoln's bedroom as he recapped the sisters he had interacted with. "Okay, let's see: Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lucy, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa... who am I missing?"

And then, he heard a baby giggle.

He approached the room where the giggle was coming from, the bedroom of Lisa... and Lily. He approached the baby crib, and immediately saw Lily giggling and rolling around... before she stopped to look at him. She then giggled once more and reaching for his hand, which the boy gladly helped her grab.

"Hi. It's been a while," he said with a nostalgia smile. "Good to see you're still okay."

"Clyde!" the baby exclaimed before sucking one of Clyde's fingers.

The guy blushed and returned the smile as he and the baby continued to spend time together.

And with that, he had hung out with all the sisters.


	39. Lily and Lisa

The little genius approached the baby in her crib. "Okay, Lily, I'm going to show you a couple of images, and I want you to tell me what you see," the brunette explained.

The first image she showed Lily... well, it couldn't really be described as anything more than a large, black dot. "Puppy!" Lily exclaimed.

"A dalmatian, huh? Interesting," Lisa said before going to the next image: basically a bunch of zig-zagging lines. And also a "Luna was here" written underneath it.

"Luan!" Lily shouted, clapping as she giggled excitedly.

"Luna? But she doesn't wear any zig-zag lines in her clothes!" and then Lisa checked the image. "Dang it, Luna!"

And then came the third image... which was just a picture of the whole family together. "Family!" Lily exclaimed.

Lisa took a look at the image... and gained a smile before saying, "Yep, that's our family, alright."


	40. Ronnie and Luan

Ronnie and Luan met at the backyard. "Hey, Ronnie, Luna told me what you did with her yesterday," the comedian remarked. "She said you... rocked her socks off!"

Only crickets were heard after the pun.

"Wow, Luan, that's the first half-decent pun you've uttered in your entire life!" Ronnie smugly retorted.

Suddenly, the rest of the sisters came out of nowhere and cheered up as Ronnie put on a pair of sunglasses and Luan said, "You're so totally going to be a great wife to my brother."


	41. Lucy and Luan

***Thanks to Zexo87 for the suggestion**

.

Lucy watched TV when she saw Luan come in, clearly exhausted.

"You know, Lucy? Comedian's a far harder job than I thought it would be," Luan said as she sat down next to the emo.

"Maybe you just need a partner," Lucy nonchalantly remarked.

And this gave Luan an idea...

 _Literally a couple seconds later..._

At a birthday party, the curtains were raised and revealed Luan and Lucy as the comedy twins, with Luan wearing a happy comedy mask while Lucy wore a sad comedy mask.

"Oh gosh, what did I got myself into?" Lucy thought in stoic horror as the children cheered.


	42. Ronnie and Leni

Ronnie sat down on a bench and soon noticed she was sitting next to Leni. "Oh hi, Ronnie," she greeted.

"Hi Leni," Ronnie replied. "Hey, listen, I'm on a quest to kinda sorta get all of Lincoln's sisters approval on my relationship with him so-"

"Oh you silly little child, you always had my approval all along!" Leni chirped. "In fact..."

And then the teenager gave the girl a serious look. "It would be best for both of us if you made sure your brother approves of the relationship too."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked, clearly disturbed by the change of atmosphere. "Bobby's such a good-natured guy, he would approve of it immediately!"

"Or does he? We dumb people, after all, are not what we seem."

And then, Leni got up and left, letting Ronnie think about the idea.


	43. Leni and Lynn

Lynn threw a ball at a wall repeatedly, with a notably sour mood.

"Dang it, nobody wants to play ball with me," Lynn said. "Almost everybody is too busy to become my ballmate!"

Then she realized the keyword: Almost.

She went outside, saw Leni relaxing on the grass with her glasses on her eyes, and then helped her get up and put her on the goal post.

"Are you ready, Leni?" Lynn asked as she got ready to kick a ball.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Leni exclaimed.

"Here comes the ball!"

So Lynn kicked the ball as hard as she could... and Leni didn't even react. In fact, she stood completely still as the ball hit her head and bounced off.

And then a couple seconds later, she finally reacted, "Okay, kick it!"

And some more seconds later, she reacted again and grabbed her head, "Ow, my head!"

Lynn was not amused.


	44. Ronnie and Lily

Ronnie walked across the Loud House, looking for someone.

"Okay, so I got Dumb-O, Prank-O, Music-O, Sport-O, Poet-O, Mud-O, Brat-O, Smart-O and Lori, so logically I should have gotten all of Lame-O's sisters' approval," Ronnie recapped. "But if that's the case, why do I feel like I'm missing someone?"

And then, she heard a baby laugh.

So the tomboy went to the room the laugh came from, and saw Lily, rolling around her baby crib.

"Lame-O has a baby sister?" Ronnie asked. "Well, it's a baby, so I can't really call them a girl or a boy just yet. But seeing how Lame-O has a ton of sisters, it's very likely they're a girl."

Lily just laughed.

"Do I really have to try and get a baby's approval?" Ronnie inquired, extending her arm to Lily.

And then the baby grabbed it and started to suck it. Ronnie couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have to admit she's cute, though," the tomboy said. "Maybe...I could hang out with her for a bit, and see how it goes from there."

Ronnie and Lily exchanged smiles as Ronnie's quest for approval reached an end... for now.


	45. Lynn and Luan

At the backyard, Lynn was about to kick the ball into a goalpost before Luan came out of nowhere and blew a loudhorn, making the athlete miss the ball by a long shot.

"Oh, how sad, Lynn, it looks like you-" and then she leaned forward, putting on a mocking smile. "Dropped the ball."

And then Lynn slammed a ball right in Luan's face.


	46. Bobby and Lola

At the park, Bobby watched with absolute shock as Lola approached him and then struck a couple of poses. "I know what you think, how can someone like my sister have such a far more beautiful and handsome sister like me?" Lola said with a smug, proud tone. "Well, the truth is-"

"Oh my pancakes, babe!" Bobby suddenly exclaimed, startling the pageant diva. "What happened to you?!"

"Wait, what?" Lola asked in genuine shock.

"Come on, babe, tell me what happened to you!" Bobby got on his knees and grabbed Lola's hand in desperation. "I can't date you if you're six years old, Lori!"

"Wait, you think I'm Lori?!" Lola exclaimed.

"Y-You're not?" Bobby asked.

"No! I'm her younger sister, Lola!"

A couple seconds later, Bobby stated the obvious:

"Well, this is awkward."


	47. Lisa and Lana

_At the kitchen..._

Lisa was talking about the main components of mud while Lana watched, obviously bored out of her mind.

"And that is the basic composition of mud," Lisa said. "Any questions?"

And then Lana took out a bottle of mustard and mayonaise and aimed them at the genius. "Yeah, mustard or mayo?"

Lisa was bombarded by the yellow and white condiments.

"Oh, you want a food fight?" Lisa asked as she wiped off the stuff from her face.

The genius took out a condiment blaster, filled with ketchup, mustard and a bunch of other condiments.

"You got a food food!"

And the kids laughed as they engaged in a playful food fight.


	48. Lola and Lucy

At the backyard, Lola and Lucy exchanged looks as the pageant diva got ready to do something. "Now, do the same I do," she instructed before striking a pose with a sparkling smile, "Smile!"

Lucy continued to frown, despite the instruction.

"Okay, let's try again," Lola said, right before the same thing again, only she said the next with a hint of exasperation, "Smile!"

Same thing happened with Lucy, except the emo yawned in boredom.

"Okay, let's do something different then!" Lola hissed, before putting on a frown and saying, "Frown!"

Lucy immediately put on a forced smile.

"You freaking troll!" Lola hissed as she hit the emo, who laughed in the emo-tional way possible.


	49. Bobby and Lana

Bobby walked back home when he was almost splashed by mud, when he narrowly dodged it. Then he turned around and saw Lana had thrown a bit of mud at him.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Attacking you with mud!" Lana innocently answered. "It's fun, but why did you dodge it?"

"I need to stay clean for my date with Lori!" Bobby responded as he continued to walk.

"Man, your sis is far more fun than you," Lana remarked as she returned to her mud game.


	50. Bobby and Luna

Bobby and Luna looked at each other as they held a pair of guitars.

"Okay, now do as I do," Luna instructed.

The rock girl promptly shred her guitar, and Bobby repeated the action... only for his guitar to break in two, followed by the strings breaking in two.

"Oops," Bobby blurted as Luna gave him an angry look.


	51. Bobby and Lisa

Bobby sat next to Lisa as the duo watched a machine processing an analysis.

"Once my machine finishes its analysis, we'll see who your true girlfriend should be," Lisa remarked nonchalantly.

"I'm pretty sure it will be Lori," Bobby confidently stated. "We're like... those animal creatures that can't live without the other."

Lisa was quick to ask: "Parasites?"

And then the machine said Bobby's perfect girlfriend would be... Leni.

"Joke's on you," Lisa smugly stated.


	52. Lola and Lily

Lola and Lily sat on the couch, with the pageant diva playing with the baby's hair. "What is the opposite of evil?" she asked.

"Good!" Lily answered, clapping excitedly.

"And what is the opposite of good?" Lola asked.

Lily answered, without any irony, "Lola!"

The diva was offended, but she couldn't help but agree.


	53. Bobby and Luan

Luan pulled a slingshot covered with cupcakes, then threw said cupcakes at an unidentified target. And then Bobby showed up.

"Hi Luan, what's up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to prank Bo-" and then Luan realized something. "Wait, if you're here, then who did I hit?"

And then the duo looked through a telescope and saw Lori was the pranked person.

They wisely ran away after that.


	54. Bobby and Lynn

Lynn grabbed a basketball and turned around to see Leni and Bobby nearby. Remembering what happened last time she tried to play with Leni, so Lynn threw the ball directly at Bobby's head, which bounced off to Leni's head, which bounced back to Bobby's head, and so on and so forth before the ball bounced back to Lynn's hand.

A couple seconds later, they exclaimed in unison, "Ow, my head!"

 _"They're twins!"_ Lynn thought in horror.


	55. Bobby and Lucy

Lucy was writing a poem when she saw Bobby walking towards her. Then she remembered how Lori forced her to write poems for Bobby.

"Oh no, I have written so many Bobby-centric poems that I'm starting to hallucinate him!" Lucy exclaimed in an emo-tional tone.

And then, when the guy got too close to her, she shrieked, "Stay way, spectre!" before fleeing.

Bobby couldn't help but shrug in confusion.


	56. Lisa and Lucy

Lisa sat on a chair while Lucy sat on her bed, shaking in fear. "So, let's start from the beginning, okay?" Lisa remarked, adjusting her glasses. "When did this all start?"

"It all started when Lori forced me to write a poem for Bobby..." Lucy said.

And then the duo saw Bobby walk by, causing Lucy to jump into Lisa's arms.

"The spectre is back!" Lucy shrieked.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Lisa said, releasing her sister.


	57. Bobby and Lily

The teenager walked around the Loud household until he came across Lisa and Lily's bedroom. Once there, he approached Lily and grabbed the baby.

"Oh my gosh, Lori!" he exclaimed, lifting the baby in a panic. "Did your genius sister turn you into a baby?!"

The baby gave the teen a look that implied that, even if Lisa was capable of such a thing, it was pretty surprising that Bobby thought she was a baby Lori.


	58. Bobby and Leni

Bobby and Leni met each other in the park, and they weren't exactly... happy, to meet face-to-face.

"Leni," Bobby said.

"Bobby," Lein replied.

"How's your sister doing?" they asked in unison.

After a second of silence, Leni was the first to reply, "She's still dating you, it seems."

"And mine says you told her to wonder whether I agreed to have her gather Lori's sisters' approval, including yours," Bobby said. "And of course I think it's a good idea. Why did you tell her that?"

Leni just narrowed her eyes and left the place without even explaining herself. Bobby couldn't help but feel he couldn't really trust her.


	59. Bobby and Lori

Lori and Bobby sat on the ground and watched the sunset, hands wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"This is a great way to make my day, Bobby," Lori remarked in sincerity. "I sure hope this sight makes your day too."

"I don't know how that would work, but I hope that too," the teen replied.

And then, Bobby remembered Leni's deal and pondered whether to tell Lori about it. She was her older sister after all, but Lori was... not exactly the nicest girl around.

"Is something bothering you, Bobby?" Lori asked, turning to her boyfriend. "You can tell me, Bobby, I'm here to listen.

Bobby took a moment to think about it, he soon took a decision and answered:

"Let's just enjoy the sunset, babe."

And so they did that, and Leni was mentioned no more...


End file.
